


Bucky's Army

by FujurPreux



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: Written for the Perspective Flip prompt oftrope_bingoSet between Civil War and Infinity War, a group Bucky's former neighbors goes to New York to tell the world all about their experiences with the renown assassin. All of them are grandmas.





	Bucky's Army

They came in silence, without warning, claiming it had been the safest way. Most people agreed to that once their story became public, regardless of whether they considered the old ladies could have had a point or not. In any case, once they arrived, as soon as they got off the bus in front of the headquarters of the United Nations, they made all the noise they could. Their purpose? To speak on behalf of the Winter Soldier, to change the public opinion so people could see, instead of a terrifying assassin, the good man those women had met when he lived in their neighborhood.

They talked to everyone willing to listen, from random people on the street to politicians to delegates. They called press conferences, which were answered by an army of journalists from all over the world. They made sure to have their voice broadcast on the internet and every traditional media. Ratings everywhere grew to be at their highest since the alien attack to that same city they were in, and anyone who scored an interview with one of the women became relevant again.

It didn’t take long for some grandchildren to come forward, though, and they were all but unsuccessful in taking their grandmothers back to their native Eastern Europe.

“Nana, did you really come to New York to defend a known criminal and murderer?” was a common question, even on camera.

“I came here to defend a nice young man who always helped me take my groceries to my apartment on the fourth floor while you were never around!”

That, along with the declarations of Bucky Barnes fetching doctors in the middle of the night, or of moving furniture around for a good cleaning, or even of only being a good listener who cared, all without a single protest, was enough to shame the grandchildren into silence. Yet, in this important matter, they felt duty-bound to press on further.

“Nice young men is how the neighbors describe serial killers!”

“When they’re captured! This young man was nice after he escaped the evil people who forced him to do those bad things.”

“Do you honestly believe that?”

“There is a man with a face like a watermelon in a cape floating above us right now. Why shouldn’t I believe more plausible things?”

A point that even the Vision, who was eavesdropping despite himself, had to concede.

However, the biggest insult came in the form of, “I taught him the secret lamb pie recipe you’ll never get!” which made several grandchildren gasp in horror.

“But Nana –!” they cried, and nothing more. Because there was nothing more to say.

Then, under the direct orders of the king, and for reasons that remained unclear, the representative from Wakanda became the old women’s biggest supporter. Some said that even financer, but no one ever came forward with enough evidence. Regardless, thanks to this, they received more serious coverage and were able to speak during several meetings.

Eventually, it seemed that they would be able to make real progress soon. But only time would be able to tell. The grandmother and their supporters could only hope for the best.

Meanwhile, back in Wakanda, Bucky could only hope Shuri stopped asking about the lamb pie. He was more than happy to prepare it for her, but he’d never share the recipe. He had promised, and to keep that promise was the least he could do to repay the grandmothers’ kindness. That and hope he would be able someday to be there to thank them in person. In the meantime, his lips were shut.


End file.
